Enveloped In Dust
by Timmesque
Summary: [mild shounen-ai] 'I was told all my life to love the Pharaoh. And love him I did.....'


_I was told all my life to love the pharaoh. And love him I did..._

**Enveloped By Dust**

**By Timberwolf220**

_Maybe I should go back. Even though going back is painful to most. _

_Especially for me. _

_It was so dark, the tomb. It was an enchanting place though, touched by the feel of majesty and awe. I would sit for hours in front of the tomb, wondering if the pharaoh would ever come and talk to me. The thought was sacrilegious, but I was a child and children needed dreams to live on. _

_My father was..._

_It was hard to say, but my father...was a wise man. He told me why we guarded the pharaoh and why we live to do so. _

_Blood debt, he said, by our ancestors before us. I used to wonder what great thing the pharaoh had done for us that we would spend eternity to protect his tomb. _

_Not that it mattered. I loved him. He was, shall we say, a fantasy of a child. I would dream he would come to me and tell me of his famous adventures in Egypt. How he raised the Sphinx or how he recovered the scrolls of Thoth. _

_Fantasy after fantasy. _

_I had no great desire for friends, for Rishid and Isis were pretty much the most understanding company I would have for a long time. _

_But they never understood fantasy. They never understood my great love for the Pharaoh. They never told Father, and I respected them for that, but they never took part in my dreams. _

_I didn't hate them for that. I couldn't. _

_Rishid is my older brother. Or I think he is. Father was not too found of him, kept calling him a 'servant'. I didn't know what that meant. Aren't we servants, always having to guard the tomb? If that is honour, then isn't Rishid an honourable person?_

_I didn't understand. Now I do, but the logic of it is still somewhat lost on me._

_I was nine when I was told I was going to become Leader. _

_I wasn't exactly sure what happened to me. It seemed so dark...and I could hear this...person chuckling. It was someone I knew...no, not my father. Someone far...superior. _

_This...voice told me of things, cold things that lurk under the Earth, of Dragons and Trolls. And again, I was scared, more scared than when Mother had died. _

_You're probably wondering how I could I know, or even feel my mother's death. I did. It was like a wail in my mind that screamed at me. It felt sad...it was crying at me and when it comes back, it's crying and I'm crying with it. _

_I was Ten. Ten years old. I was proud and Isis was proud. I remember the soft smiles she gave me, rather than the adult-ish ones. That was nice of her. _

_Rishid let me play a Duel Monster Game. I won (Obviously) but he rarely battles me and when he does, it's a treat. I was scared and asked Rishid what might happen to me. _

_He looked at me with this odd smile of envy and love. And he walked away. _

_I heard sounds of beating later on._

_Then my father dragged me to this place. This cold place where no heat was seeped into dusty stone. And I remembered the voice, the malicious voice that sang about Death and rattling bones in my sleep. _

_Then my Father held this rod with a nasty point at the end. And he dug it into my back. Can you imagine the Sun scorching into your back?_

_I was only ten. Do you understand?_

_I was only ten._

_And I showed weakness._

_It was...hard. I was crying and my father hit me again. _

_And that voice. That voice that always sing to me before I sleep..._

_He came to me, cackling happily like some old witch or sorceress from the legends. _

_He said, 'Your own father is going to lead you to your own demise Mou Hitori No Boku[1]'_

_And I cried till the dust clogged up my eyes. _

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

**_izure koware yuku kono sekai ni wayume ya kibou to ka dou demo iikokoro no naka de nemuru kimi wa mezameru koto nai kedokaerarenu mirai o sono te de kanjite_**

_**Of this world, the end is coming**_

**_Dreams and hopes do not matter_**

**_Inside your heart, you are sleepingbut you will not wake upFeel the hand of a future that cannot be changed_**

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!) _

_That voice of mine. Yes, of mine. I asked Isis later what that meant and she gave me a searing look that scared me. _

"_Mou Hitori No Boku," She murmured, staring into space, her eyes dissolving, "The Other Me."_

_Her answer scared me more than herself. _

_It was me. That voice...was me. _

_Was I insane? Deluded? Was all the sand addling my brain?_

_I don't know..._

_There was this time before the 'succession' ceremony that Rishid came to me in the night. I was sleeping and somehow I woke up to the sound of sheathing metal ringing in my ears. _

_I was scared once again. I wondered if the Pharaoh would ever hear my prayers and let me live. He did. _

_I lived._

_Rishid suddenly broke down at seeing my face and I held him in my arms. _

_He was, after all, my brother._

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

**_Burning for your lifeitsuka moetsukiru kono inochi o sasagete mo(for the perfect dream)Drowning in my dreamtatoe oborete mo yume wa yume de shika naikimi wa star light_**

**_hikari afureteku sono sekai ni wakimi no tamashii ga michite yukumushou no ai o negau tenshi wa mezameru to sugu niowari yuku mirai o kono te de uketomete_**

_**Burning for your life**_

_**This life will burn out someday, even if you try to cling to it(for the perfect dream)Drowning in my dream**_

**_Even if it's remembered, a dream is only a dreamYou are star light_**

_**In that world, overflowwing with shines**_

_**Your spirit will die out**_

_**Soon after the delivery of love by a wishing angel,With its hand, stopping the end of the future**_

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

_One day I went to visit the Pharaoh's tomb. I could imagine him smiling at me, ruffling my hair, telling me what a great leader I would become. _

_I loved that feeling, you know. I think its called encouragement. _

_Nobody has given me encouragement. _

_Even if no one believes in what I do, I know the Pharaoh will. I love the Pharaoh. Then, that same day, the voice began calling my name. _

'_Malik...'I felt my strength seep away, into the stone and dust. My eyes snapped.I had to protect the Pharaoh's tomb_

_!But that voice...the voice that soothed me with tales of blood drenched in skin...Then I heard Rishid's voice from far away. It seemed far away. The voice in me...the Mou Hitori No Boku..._

_Then I saw, in a burst of clarity, saw Rishid's face. The day after the ceremony, Rishid wore these bandages on his face. Now I know why.He carved the ceremonial symbols on his face._

_I break down, letting my tears turn to dust._

_Dust into dust...[2]_

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

_**Burning for my lifeitsuka tsukihateru kono inochi wa modoranai(for the eX dream)Drowning in your dreamtatoe oborete mo yume no tsuzuki wa doko eboku wa moon lightBurning for your lifeyagate otozureru sono kibou ni kakete demo(for the perfect dream)Drowning in my dreamtatoe taorete mo nigedashitari wa shinai**_

_**Drowning for my life**_

_**Someday it will hit, this life cannot go back(for the eX dream)Drowning in your dreamEven if it's remembered, where will the dream continue?**_

_**I am moon light**_

_**Drowning for your life**_

_**A surprise is on the way, even if hope is held on to(for the perfect dream)**_

_**Drowning in my dream**_

_**Even if destruction occurs, I will not run away**_

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

"_Vile Scum!"_

_A slap._

"_Go back to the desert, filth!"_

_A kick._

"_You don't deserve this!"_

_Another kick._

_I didn't know what was going on. I was looking for Isis, but she was nowhere to be found. Probably gazing into the past. She likes doing that._

"_Common servant!"I walked into Father's quarters and found Rishid on the floor. My breath caught. _

_He wasn't moving..._

_He wasn't moving!_

_I desperately prayed to the Pharaoh that he should spare Rishid's humble life even if he isn't an 'Ishtar'._

_Father would hate me for this, but..._

_A chuckle._

_No..._

'_Ah, Mou Hitori No Boku' It smirks at me, 'I know you want revenge. Don't you want to hurt Father?_

_Father?_

_I can't hurt Father...Can I?_

'_You can,' It tells me, 'Your brother...needs you, Mou Hitori No Boku._

'_My brother needs me. _

_Dear Pharaoh, protect me and my family. I let my semblance drop and I see only shadows. He whispers to me as he takes control of the body._

_I know he has. _

_I hear screams. I panic, but the other me whispers comfortingly and my nightmare fades. Then I see Rishid. And I see Father. Father is bleeding. He's letting the blood drop onto the ground.I cry again and the dust is nothing but a black spot of mud on the ground. _

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

_**Burning for my lifekesshite mayowanai kono kimochi wa tomaranai(for the eX dream)Drowning in your dreamtomo ni tsukisusumu ashita e no michi to narubokura wa star light**_

_**Drowning for my life**_

_**Never undecided, this feeling will not stop(for the eX dream**_

_**)Drowning in your dream**_

_**A rushing companion, **_

_**this will be the road of tomorrowI am star light**_

_!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)!)_

_A guy named Shadi came soon after Father had passed away. He had black scarab eyes that scared me. They reminded of the darkness my Mou Hitori No Boku puts me in, with his soft whispers and comforts. He told me that this was the will of the Pharaoh."Liar!" I yell at him, balling my hands into fists, "He is not so cruel to condemn my father to death. I prayed for him!" For him, the pharaoh I love...Shadi gave me a disgusted look, "The Pharaoh bows to no one Ishtar and it is his will who lives and dies. Especially for you."I ran away, my tears blurring. I reached the Pharaoh's tomb where it remained holy and sanctified. I bent down on one knee and prayed. "I know you didn't kill him Pharaoh," I said, smiling at the tomb. I could almost feel his gratified smile at me, "You just taken him away for a while. I know I'll see him again. I will, right?"And I could see the Pharaoh nod. And hug me close to him, his warm breath in my ear.My mother was warm too.He kissed my forehead and everything seemed right again. For now...I have Rishid, Isis...I have you, pharaoh and my fantasy. "I'll protect you!" I whisper harshly, "I'll be the best Tomb-Protector ever! That stupid Shadi will never bother us again!"His smile...And my tears fell, mingling with the dust. _

**A/N: Okay, that didn't exactly turn the way I wanted it to, but its still angsty. Surprisingly, no one has ever thought of this pairing, and if they have, I've never seen them XP. And despite the fact I'm a hikari/yami fan, there are times when you just can't see that happening.To anyone who likes Malik. All yours people![1] Mou Hitori No Boku: This is what the yamis' were first called. 'Aibou' came later. XP[2] Taken, I think, from the Bible: Genesis. So, it's not mine. Oh, and the song used is called the 'eXe Dream' from the anime 'X'. I thought the lyrics suited this story. Please drop some feedback. Us authors need this so whether you liked it or not, say why. Flames will not be appreciated, because they are simply a waste of time. For both you and me. XP**


End file.
